


Kirinlying

by Marshmiillow



Category: Kirindave - Fandom, Lyinginbedmon - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, Hickies, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, afab lyinginbedmon, amab kirindave, bottom witch!lying, dominant kirindave, i wrote this at like 1am, nb kirindave, nb witch!lying, submissive witch!lying, top kirindave, trans witch!lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmiillow/pseuds/Marshmiillow
Summary: Porn without plot of kirinlying rough sex ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ thats it i dont know what more you want from me. Just look at the tags and know what to expect.
Relationships: Dave Fayram/Tim Maughan, Lyinginbedmon/Kirindave
Kudos: 6





	Kirinlying

Kirin grinned as they ran their hands over the Witch’s slender frame, pushing the silk fabrics off their pale skin and leaning down to suck and bite hickies into their neck and collar. They gasped softly in return, tightly grabbing hold of their antler and pulling a little.  
“This won’t snap if I yank on it, will it?” They whispered, pushing the robes off of Kirin’s shoulders.   
“I’m not that delicate,” came the slightly muffled reply. Kirin swiftly stopped Lying from commenting with a rough french kiss, groaning a little as they felt sharp teeth in their bottom lip. 

More fabric was kicked off the bed, and soon both were nude, with Kirin sat over the Witch and pinning their wrists above their head.   
“You better not hold back with me, storm sage,” Lying muttered with flushed cheeks.   
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” They replied, grinning as they moved down to sit between their legs and push their thighs apart so they could lean down and press their tongue hard against Lying’s clit. The witch groaned with pleasure and reached down to bury their hands in Kirin’s hair, tugging sharply when they felt Kirin start to lick at their entrance.   
“Fuck….” They murmured, relaxing slightly and making soft noises of pleasure as they started to grind against the storm sage’s tongue. Kirin took the hint, and pulled them closer to start eating them out. 

Their tongue worked quickly and efficiently, having Lying mewling and whining for them in no time - sounds they would definitely deny having made later. Just when it seemed like Lying might be getting too close to an orgasm, they pulled away and sat up. 

Realising their plan, Lying growled a little. “Fuck you, Kirin…” They muttered.  
“Oh, you will~” The storm sage cheerfully replied with a cheeky grin as they moved forward. “You’re being rather noisy, hm? Why don’t we give you something to keep that mouth occupied?” They suggested, stroking their dick slowly as they pressed the tip against Lying’s lips and reached to grab their chin between their fingers and hold their mouth open. They used their other hand to wrap the Witch’s ponytail around their arm and hold the back of their head as they pushed their dick into Lying’s mouth. 

Lying glared at them a little but soon started to obediently suck and lick at their cock, using their inhuman tongue to their advantage to get Kirin moaning. They choked a little when Kirin pulled them forward to have them take all of it, and their eyes started to water as their throat was thoroughly fucked by Kirin’s thick cock. Kirin continued to hold their head as they fucked the Witch’s throat, but the hand on their chin moved down to roughly finger them at the same time. Lying moaned, and their eyes closed as they ground against Kirin’s calloused fingers whilst sucking their dick. 

A few more thrusts into Lying’s throat, and Kirin came with a soft groan, filling their mouth with cum. Kirin sat back and admired the now disheveled, panting, witch, still quickly working their fingers against their clit and inside them, and watching them swallow. Still, some dripped from the corner of their mouth as they continued to moan, making Kirin grin. Once again, they moved away just as Lying was close, and once again, they cursed at them. 

“Patience, Lying~” They teased, moving off the bed briefly to grab a large dildo and a bottle of lube. “It’s all to make what’s about to come, even better,” They promised as they lubed the dildo. Lying eyed it suspiciously, and raised an eyebrow when Kirin sat on the bed next to them. “Hands and knees.”

Lying obeyed without question, moving to be on their hands and knees and present their perky little ass to Kirin, fox tail moved to lay over their hip. They gasped as they felt cold, lubricated fingers enter their ass, groaning as they were quickly and roughly scissored open. Their ears flicked as a third finger was pushed into their ass, swiftly followed by a fourth which had them gasping and crying in pleasure. Kirin’s hands were so big, they felt like their ass was going to break… 

Kirin hadn’t expected such a reaction from the Witch, but grinned as they got it and changed their plan as they continued to stretch their ass with the goal of fisting them. When they finally did get their whole hand inside, they gave no pause, continuing their movements as Lying gasped and panted and cried and shouted with intensifying pleasure. This time, they let Lying get tantalising close to orgasming, much closer than previously, before they swiftly removed their hand. 

“Kinky fuck,” Kirin commented with a smirk. Lying didn’t have the ability to reply, so worked up and desperate to come they felt like they were losing their mind… 

The storm sage grabbed them by their hips and guided them to sink their ass onto Kirin’s huge dick, earning lewd, loud moans from both of them. It didn’t stop there, though, as Kirin moved to grab the dildo. They wrapped an arm around Lying’s torso to hold them in place and help set the pace as they pushed the dildo into the Witch’s cunt.

Lying moaned and panted, flushed a bright pink mess framed with messy blonde hair. They were pulled up by Kirin’s arm, and held with just the tips of their dick and the dildo inside them for a moment before being dropped down and having them slammed into them. They screamed with pleasure, and continued to as Kirin repeated the movement over and over, faster and faster. Eventually, they got the idea of what Kirin wanted and began to move of their own accord as well, clenching their ass around Kirin’s dick and holding tightly onto their antlers for stability. They were fucked like that for what felt like forever, finally orgasming but without Kirin stopping they also hit a second and third orgasm. Kirin came twice, pumping their ass full of hot cum. 

When they were finally let go, and Kirin pulled out and dropped the Witch onto the bed next to them, they were bright red and exhausted. Cum dripped down their thighs and face, but they didn’t care enough to do anything about it, opting instead to collapse against the bedsheets and pass out with exhaustion and overstimulation. They slept the best they had ever slept that night, and woke up the following morning to see Kirin had done much the same thing.


End file.
